Mikoto Takashiki
'Mikoto Takashiki '''is the love interest from ''Mikoto Nikki (Mikoto's Diary). It was made using RPGMaker by Charon, staring a young man who gets to know his beloved Sempai in ways he never expected. Bio Appearance Mikoto is regarded as beautiful and cute by other students, and she has a childish face with a pale complexion and big blue eyes. Her hair is the same color and is chest length, flaring up on end with spiked, spread out bangs and shoulder length forelocks. She has noticeable blushed cheeks. She is normally depicted in her red and white school uniform. Personality Mikoto is both beauty and brains and is very popular due to admiration at school. She essentially appears to be perfect, but many are unaware of how much effort she puts into her work. She is revealed to be a broken girl underneath her glamour- and longs for someone to see the real her and still be accepted. She wants an earnest love. While generally nice, her diary reveals she was a braggart in the past, implying a spoiled or arrogant side prior to snapping. Background Mikoto was pushed by both of her parents to work extremely hard. She surpassed her limits so that she could excel in everything but they kept pushing, eventually causing her to snap and lock them in her closet. Free of their unreasonable demands, she unintentionally killed them by not letting them out and neglecting their daily needs. Prior to the game she had a boyfriend who also mysteriously vanished. Victims 'Matarou - '''At the end of the game, one of the routes involves Matarou discovering the corpses and Mikoto knocking him out to lock him inside. If he can run away before she does, she will catch up to him and presumably kill him on spot or bring him back. If he decides to stay, but does not show her some sign of affection she locks him in the closet. '''Family - '''Initially, Mikoto promised to take care of her parents after locking them in her closet, but rather than achnowledge their behavior and try to appease her, they would insult her, resulting in her avoiding them entirely. Which eventually led to their deaths. '''Yukimaru - '''Accidentally discovering her parents corpses, he freaked out and ran away from her home. She gave chase and locked him within the closet to keep him from ruining everything, and he soon died. Relationships '''Matarou - '''Her current love interest and the Player Character. She is very kind to him and sweet, inviting him over for dinner. She appears to be really happy around him, and after the events of the game the Player notes that she's much happier than she was before. The player can also be mean to her- but this does not alter the route and she is shown to gentle take it in stride. '''Classmates - '''They see Mikoto as perfect and are intimidated to approach her. '''Family - '''Mikoto acted perfect and worked hard for her parents respect and love but it never seemed to be enough. Her pushing herself and discovering her father had an affair during her parents marriage is implied to be contributing factors to her snapping when she realized her perfect family was less-than that. '''Yukimaru - '''The boy she dated prior to Matarou, they had a genuine and loving relationship. But his reaction to discovering her secret led her to believe he didn't truly love her after all. Quotes ''"Break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break." Trivia *She is an excellent cook. *Mikoto's name is a combination of the two girl protagonists from Makoto Mobius, another game by Charon. These characters being Makoto and Mikio. *She is one of the few characters in a game by Charon without a death route. *The name of the game she is in and various details within it are a reference to the series Mirai Nikki. Gallery Mikoto_in_the_True_End.png|Mikoto in the Good Ending Category:Characters Category:Charon Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Teen Category:Living